1. Field
The teachings in accordance with the exemplary embodiments of this present disclosure generally relate to a terminal circuit in an inverter.
2. Background
In general, an electric output of an inverter is outputted through various terminals and hardware realized with a terminal circuit is commonly called a terminal block. FIGS. 1a and 1b are circuit diagrams illustrating terminals used for an inverter according to prior art, where FIG. 1a is a circuit diagram of a terminal relative to an output of open collector and FIG. 1b is a circuit diagram of a terminal relative to a pulse output.
It can be noted that an output signal of the open collector in FIG. 1a is inputted to a port A to be outputted to a port B through a photo coupler and a transistor, and a pulse output signal in FIG. 1b is inputted to a port C to be outputted to a port D through a transistor. As noted above, an open collector output and a pulse output in an inverter are respectively independent in function thereof, where each terminal is formed separately to be outputted to a separate terminal block to disadvantageously restrict miniaturization of size of input/output unit of inverter, to increase the number of terminal blocks and to thereby increase the inverter costs.